gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Squad Car
The Squad Car is an emergency vehicle in Grand Theft Auto 1. Design The Squad Car is the primary police car used by the three police departments. There are three variants of the car in the game, each appearing in each of game's three cities: *In Liberty City, the Squad Car is rounded vehicle with blue-white livery, appearing similar to a 1990's Chevrolet Caprice. *The San Andreas and Vice City variants are actually adaptations of the Portsmouth, with the San Andreas version bearing a black-and-white body color design and similar angular body design, and the Vice City rendition being colored blue and white but features a modified body that appears wider and rounded. Performance The performance of the Squad Cars are identical in the three cities, and are all essentially the best in the game, with the highest top speed and acceleration among all cars in the game, highly responsive brakes and good grip. While the cars are given a very high export value of $2,000, but the cars cannot be exported, as are other emergency vehicles. Prominent appearances in missions * During mission Gangsta Bang - Cossie, the player has to use a Squad Car as getaway vehicle for Pablo Vercotti after his attempt to rob a diadmond wholesaler. * In mission Heist Almighty - Phone 1, the protagonist is tasked to hijack two Squad Cars. The first one is used for blowing up the garage of a bank, the second one is used for collecting Tommy Romero after his bank job. * During mission Heist Almighty - Penetrator, the protagonist has to hijack a Squad Car near a police station and use it for entering a military area, then collect a man with stolen files, and escape. * In mission Mandarin Mayhem - Phone 4: Mission 1, a Squad Car is needed for entering the police impound yard to get Yu Pong's Portsmouth. * During mission Mandarin Mayhem - Phone 5: Mission 1, the player has to get a Squad Car, have it fitted with a bomb, and blow up several other ones in the car park of a diner. * In mission Tequila Slammer - Phone 1: Mission 2, the protagonist has to kill a policeman who is driving a Squad Car. * During mission Tequila Slammer - Phone 5: Mission 2, police officer Mike Tallon arrives to the police station in a Squad Car, changes clothes, and leaves in his civilian car, a Portsmouth. The player can steal the Squad Car, so Tallon can be chased and even killed by his own duty car. * In mission Tequila Slammer - Phone 8: Mission 2, El Burro charges the protagonist with getting some vehicles as props for a movie. One of the vehicles is a Squad Car. * During mission Bent Cop Blues - Phone 8, Samuel Deever orders the player to meet some cops and pay them off. Two of them are waiting near their Squad Car. Both of them are drivable, though entering them fails the mission. Image Gallery SquadCar-GTA1-LibertyCity.png|Liberty City Squad Car (GTA 1). SquadCar-GTA1-SanAndreas.png|San Andreas Squad Car (GTA 1). SquadCar-GTA1-ViceCity.png|Vice City Squad Car (GTA 1). SquadCarAndCopInVC-GTA1.png|A Vice City Squad Car with an officer beside it. Trivia *In the PC version of Grand Theft Auto 1, the Squad Cars, along with the Ambulance and the Fire Truck, will have their radio tuned to Brooklyn Underground FM, unlike all other renditions, which will only have the standard police dispatch radio. See Also *Copper - GTA London equivalent. *Cop Car - Grand Theft Auto 2 equivalent. *Police (vehicle) - 3D Universe equivalent. *Police Cruiser - Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V counterpart. *Police Patrol - Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars counterpart. *Interceptor - Grand Theft Auto V counterpart. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA 1 Category:Police Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:Sedans Category:Emergency Vehicles